Mario Bike League
Mario Bike League is a Mario Bike series game released for Personal Computer, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Switch 3D in early 2019. It is similar to its prequel. Game Modes Story Mode This mode has a new twist instead of the prequel's version. In this game, you can play as one of characters and embark your adventure to be a champion of cycling. To do that, players must clear missions. One pair has a quest, that is 4 levels with 8 missions, boss battle and race against random CPU players. There are: Mario and Luigi's Quest, Peach and Daisy's Quest, Wario and Waluigi's Quest, The Villain Quest and Galaxy Quest. The Villain Quest and Galaxy Quest are the only unlockable quests. The player gets a different prize when he/she was completed the level. The player can spend Coins to take uprgades and buy bikes and tires. Career Career mode splits into two sub-modes, what are the Grand Prix and Quick Race. Grand Prix Unlike the prequel, Grand Prix features a new point spread. This time, the first place player gets 9 points, the second 6, the third 4, the fourth 2, the fifth 1 and the sixth 0. Underwater sections, coins and tricks reappear from the earlier game. The first three placed players get a Grand Star prize, while the fourth, fifth and sixth-placed players don't get any place. Quick Race Like Grand Prix, but it's a single race. Time Trial A player has given a single mushroom boost instead of one, two or three mushrooms in the previous game. There are Normal Staff Ghosts, and you can choose Normal or Mirror Mode before you choose a course. Defeat all Staff Ghosts' to earn a gift. World Cup (NEW!!) The new mode in the series. Players have to clear a four race marathon, each counting three laps and featuring mixed courses. VS Mode VS Mode has two options: VS Race and VS Elimination. VS Race Race with custom settings. Race on a single track or more. Race alone or in teams. Just play how you like to play. VS Elimination A single race on the track, after 15 seconds a 30-second timer starts. When it ends, the player who is in last place will be eliminated. It was a mission type in Story Mode. Battle Use items to become victor bike on a battle map. You can play three battle games with different rules. Play alone or in teams. These are ways to battle: Balloon Burst Burst the balloons. There is only Survival Mode, and all the player start with 5 balloons. The player last standing wins, and all players can hold up to 10 balloons at the same time. Explosive Battle Returned from the prequel, Mario Bike League's Battle mode includes the Explosive Battle sub-mode. Bob-ombs, double bob-ombs and POW blocks are only used in the battle. All has fifty lives, the goal is to knock them off and use the explosives. Racing Battle A random race track was choosed and all 6 players drive freely through the course. All players have health meter made by eight bars and they use items to be "eliminated" and remain the only "survivor" who will win the battle! Challenge The player has got one minute. Try to drive through gates. Somewhere, + Clocks appear so the player can get 10 extra seconds from blue or 30 extra seconds from green ones. All item boxes contain mushrooms, triple mushrooms, golden mushrooms and stars. The player who completes all 3 laps by driving through gates wins. Characters There are characters from 2 series: Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. Note: An asterisk marks the character is unlockable. Team Mario # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Princess Daisy* # Rosalina # Yoshi # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Baby Peach # Baby Daisy* # Baby Rosalina # Baby Yoshi* # Metal Mario # Blue Silver Luigi* # Pink Gold Peach # Orange Bronze Daisy* # Emerald Yoshi* # Toad # Toadette # Toadsworth* # Lakitu* # Koopa Troopa # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Wario # Waluigi # King Bob-omb* # Wiggler # Ludwig von Koopa* # Kamek Team Sonic # Sonic the Hedgehog # Classic Sonic* # Super Sonic* # Miles "Tails" Prower # Classic Tails* # Super Tails* # Knuckles the Echidna # Classic Knuckles* # Super Knuckles* # Mighty the Armadillo # Ray the Flying Squirrel* # Espio the Chameleon* # Charmy Bee # Vector the Crocodile* # Dr. Eggman # Eggman Nega* # E-123 Omega # E-102 Gamma* # Metal Sonic* # Blaze the Cat # Slicer* Other * Mii Tracks Mushroom Cup * Seaside Hill * Yoshi Circuit * Luigi Resort * Underground World Flower Cup * Mario Circuit * Moonlight City * Waluigi Pinball Mania * Emerald Hill Star Cup * Twisted Road * Koopa's Seaside Camp * Luigi Circuit * Bob-omb Battlefield Special Cup * Lakitu Carnival * Mech Angel * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road Battle Courses * South Island * Brick Blockworks * Starship Mario * Dry Bones' Boneyard * Molten Volcano * South Island Evening Items * Green, Red and Yellow Shells * Triple Green, Red and Yellow Shells (NEW!!) * Spiny Shell (NEW!!) * Banana * Triple Banana (NEW!!) * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom (NEW!!) * Bob-ombs & Double Bob-ombs (NEW!!) * POW Blocks * Coin * Lightning * Star * Double Cherry (NEW!!) * Item Hoax (NEW!!) (Fake Item Box in America) Staff Ghosts Normal * Seaside Hill ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Paul ** Setup: Sonic + Hedgecross * Yoshi Circuit ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Skyler ** Setup: Yoshi + Yoshi Bike * Luigi Resort ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Chris ** Setup: Baby Luigi + Standard Bike * Underground World ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Samuel ** Setup: Koopa Troopa + Motor Drill * Mario Circuit ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Sho ** Setup: Mario + Red Burst * Moonlight City ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Daniel ** Setup: Blue Silver Luigi + Metal Chopper * Waluigi Pinball Mania ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Alex ** Setup: Waluigi + Purple Spark * Emerald Hill ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Sasuke ** Setup: Classic Sonic + Sport Bike * Twisted Road ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Lucas ** Setup: Tails + Speedy Tail * Koopa's Seaside Camp ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Jillian ** Setup: Koopa Troopa + Koopa Moped * Luigi Circuit ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Faustine ** Setup: Luigi + Green Burst * Bob-omb Battlefield ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Massim ** Setup: King Bob-omb + Bomber Bike * Lakitu Carnival ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Neon ** Setup: Lakitu + Cloud 10 * Mech Angel ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Albert ** Setup: Dr. Eggman + Egg Auto Tread * Bowser's Castle ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Misako ** Setup: Bowser + Flame Runner * Rainbow Road ** Time: ** Character: Nin*Shigeru ** Setup: Super Tails + Sport Bike =